Birthday Present
by Kyukubi
Summary: Jin sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Namjoon berencana akan membuatkan cake untuknya, namun ya, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. (Tapi sepertinya tidak karena dia merasa beruntung) (Namjin, Drabble)


**Birthday Present**

 **Pairing: Namjin**

 **Rating: T (menjurus M)**

 **Typo dan ketidakjelasan semua milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Jin sedang berada di studio, sedang rekaman awake versi natal dan semuanya berniat memberi surprise kepada Jin. Namjoon berencana akan membuatkan cake untuknya, namun ya, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Percobaan pertama: Cakenya hangus

Percobaan kedua: Cake nya kurang matang

Percobaan ketiga: Cakenya menjadi sekeras bata.

Entah memang Namjoon yang sedang sial, atau memang dia tidak beruntung.

"Yoongi hyung!" Namjoon memanggil Yoongi, yang sedari tadi duduk didepan sofa, dia memang tidak ingin meminta bantuan member lain karena dia ingin membuatkan cakenya special untuk Seokjin "Kita kehabisan telur dan terigu" cicit Namjoon, dari dapur.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, kemudian menghela nafas panjang "Kau tahu kau bisa memesan saja kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot membuat segala, bisa diantar juga kan?" Tanya Yoongi. Namjoon terdiam. Dia memikirkan tawaran Yoongi.

Telur nya sudah habis, terigunya sudah habis, dan dia sudah mencobanya tiga kali namun nihil. Namjoon mengangguk "Baiklah hyung, bisakah kau memesankannya untukku? Aku akan membereskan dapur sebentar jika Jin tahu dapurnya berantakan dia akan membunuh ku"

Yoongi mengangguk "Baiklah, kau mau ditulis apa diatasnya? Dan cakenya?" "Strawberry shortcake, tulisannya "Happy 25th birthday hyung! To Jin Hyung from Namjoon" "Oke! Serahkan padaku"

Namjoon membereskan dapur dengan sesakma berharap semoga tidak ada noda sedikitpun dan semoga Jin tidak curiga dan semoga cake nya datang tepat waktu karena sebentar lagi Jin selesai rekaman. Setelah 40 menit, Namjoon mendengar pintu depan ada yang mengetuk dia berlalri ke pintu depan berharap itu bukan Jin.

Namjoon membuka pintu dan dia bernafas lega ketika yang dihadapannya adalah delivery cake yang dipesan Yoongi "Apakah anda benar Kim Namjoon?" Namjoon mengangguk, mungkin bapak ini tidak tahu BTS "Iya, saya Kim Namjoon" sang kurir mengangguk, menatap nya dengan tatapan tidak nyaman "Uhm…okay…silahkan tanda tangan disini" dia menyerahkan secarik kertas untuk ditandangani "Semuanya..uhmm…semuanya 20000 won"

Namjoon mengeluarkan dompet yang ada di kantongnya dan membayarnya dengan jumlah pas "Ba-baik, terimakasih atas pesanan anda" Ucap kurir itu dengan lirih seakan tidak berani menatap wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon mengkerutkan dahinya, raut wajah bingung bertengger diwajahnya. Namjoon menutup pintu tanpa mengecek cake yang Yoongi pesan dia memasukkan cakenya kedalam kulkas untuk dibuka nanti.

.

.

.

Jin pulang dari studio, tubuhnya letih dia ingin istirahat dan segera mandi air hangat untuk melonggarkan otot-ototnya, mereka sudah melalui mingu-minggu yang panjang. Seokjin membuka pintu dan mendapati lampu dorm belum dinyalakan dan sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada orang. Dahi Seokjin mengkerut, bukankah semua member ada dirumah tadi? Seokjin menyalakan lampu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah

"Surprise!" Seokjin terkejut mendengar beberapa teriakan dari member nya yang berkumpul diruang tengah, terdapat banyak balon, carton cake dan beberapa bungkus kado. Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, terkejut melihat pemandangan didepan matanya walaupun sudah beberapa kali dia diberi kejutan seperti ini tetap saja dia masih terharu. Namjoon adalah orang pertama yang mendekatinya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin

"Happy Birthday, babe" Namjoon berbisik di telinga Seokjin. Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium pipi Namjoon "Thank you" Dia mendengar decakan datang dari member termuda mereka "Hyung kita semua juga ambil andil loh" Seokjin tertawa dia mendatangi Jungkook kemudia memberi ciuman di pipinya "Terimakasih Kookiee!" dia memberikan ciuman ke pipi ke masing-masing member (Kecuali Yoongi karena dia sudah memberikan dia death glare sebelum dia menyentuhnya)

Semua member memberikan masing-masih hadiahnya kepada Seokjin, setelah mereka memberikan hadiah, Namjoon berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil cake, saat dia kembali dengan carton cake, dia melihat sekilas Yoongi mencoba menahan tawa "Hyung, tadi sebenarnya aku mencoba membuat cake, namun gagal, jadi terpaksa aku membelinya, selamat ulang tahun hyung!" Namjoon membuka cartonnya dia melihat Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan senyum Seokjin hilang digantikan dengan matanya yang membesar terkejut, pipinya memerah. Dahi Namjoon mengkerut melihat reaksi Seokjin, dibelakang dia mendengar Yoongi tertawa, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung dibuat bingung.

Namjoon memutar cartonnya, melihat cake didalamnya, kini matanya yang terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, diatas cake itu, bukan tulisan yang dia minta melainkan " _Happy Birthday Princess Jinnie, from Big Daddy Joon_ " Namjoon menutup nya dengan cepat dan meletakkan cake itu di meja di tengah ruangan "Hyung-ini-ini semua Yoongi yang-" Seokjin mengangkat satu alisnya, berjalan mendekat kearah Namjoon dengan langkah seduktif " _Big Daddy Joon_ huh?"

"Ookkaayyyyy, ayo, kita semua pergi, Namjoon, kau boleh berterimakasih nanti, selamat tinggal!" Yoongi menarik Jimin disampingnya yang diikuti dengan member lainnya keluar dari dorm mereka entah kemana, membiarkan dua sejoli itu berduaan.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Namjoon, dia berbisik di bibirnya "Jadi, Daddy" Seokjin mendengkur, mencuri kecupan singkat di bibirnya "Kau belum memberikan ku hadiah, dan bukannya seorang _princess_ harusnya mendapat hadiah yang mewah? Hm?" Namjoon menggeram rendah "Apapun yang kau inginkan sayang, apapun" Seokjin memasang wajah memikirnya "Kalo begitu..aku ingin Daddy"

Namjoon yang sudah tidak kuat dengan cekatan mengangkat Seokjin dengan cepat menuju kamar mereka dan menguncinya, hanya untuk keamanan ganda jika teman-teman mereka pulang cepat.

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi disini mohon maaf untuk typo dan kegajean, semua itu milik saya TT

Awalnya ga mau bikin kayak gini, sekali lagi, prompr di tumblr meracuni saya

HAPPY BESDAY UMMA JIN! *Ditabok* maap telat pakek banget

And as always don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima! Byes!

Bonus untuk yang scrolling ke bawah:

Omake

Semua member telah kembali setelah hampir dua jam, mereka perlahan memasuki dorm mencoba untuk mendengar apakah ada suara. Stelah dirasa aman, Hoseok, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk, namun ketika mereka hendak melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar Jin dan Yoongi 'Ah! Yes-yes daddy-ugh fuck, right there-right there!" Taehyung mengerang kesal, sementara Jimin dan Jungkook hanya terdiam, pipinya kini merah dan mereka terlihat berkeringat.

Yoongi menghela safas bersamaan dengan Hoseok "Yasudah, terpaksa kita keluar lagi-" belum selesai Yoongi berbicara tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara barang yang jatuh dengan keras, dan sekali lagi, terdengar dari kamar Jin dan Yoongi yang menjadi korban. Mereka terdiam sejenak dan suara Namjoon menggema di dorm mereka "Hyung..uhmm..sepertinya kasurnya…rusak"


End file.
